


A perfect day

by nicole_scully



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, First Foxxay, just a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_scully/pseuds/nicole_scully
Summary: A day in Cordelia and Misty Day’s life after Apocalypse
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 14





	A perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to hear back from you guys :)

It was a beautiful early autumn day and Misty was eager to get out of the house. The sun was ready to set, die for his eternal love to let her shine for a couple of hours, only to reborn again and repeat the same ritual every day... until the end. That’s how much the sun loved the moon. Willing to die for her.

Everything was bathing in golden and orange light and if Misty was honest, this was her favourite time of the day. She loved the still colourful leaves that covered the ground and dresses the forest behind their little house. They looked like they were always ready to dance in the forever ball the woods held.   
Smiling, Misty pulled her coat tighter around her body and opened the door, stepping into their house. Cordelia was working away by the little desk next to the fireplace and Misty almost didn’t want to disturb her. But she just felt Mother Nature calling her, she was still her child after all. She needed to spend time outside, that was one of the reason they moved to such an isolated place surrounded by everything that Misty loved so dearly. 

“Come on Delia. You promised me a walk and I want that walk right now.” She smiled as she placed a hand on the older witch’s shoulder and gently squeezed it.   
“I need to get out.” She sighed and flopped down on the chair, next to the love of her life.   
“Alright, alright.” Cordelia laughed and setting her pen down, she turned to Misty. Her eyes wandered on her hair, which was straightened and pulled back into a messy bun. She looked so natural and so beautiful like that. A small smile played with the corner of her lips and leaning closer, she placed a sweet kiss on Misty’s lips. The former supreme felt her smiling against her lips and at that moment she was thinking about how perfect everything was.   
“Let’s go then!” Misty grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the chair all the way to where her coat was hanging. She eagerly handed the coat to Cordelia and watched as she pulled her hat over her short hair. Not so long ago she decided to chop it all off, almost like a fresh start. It was part of them moving away from the academy after Michael died and Mallory has been named the new Supreme. All Cordelia wanted was a life with Misty. A simple life. Away from everything. 

The chilly air immediately hit her face and crawled up on her skin, chasing the warmth of the fire away. Cordelia rubbed her hands together as an attempt to warm them up.   
“Here.” Misty said softly as she closed her fingers around Cordelia’s hands and lifting them to her lips, she kissed her knuckles before blowing warm air all over her fist.   
“Better?” She asked smiling and they continued their walk. They stayed silent, Cordelia remaining on the path, while Misty were all over, everywhere but the path. She’s never been one to follow things. And Cordelia couldn’t stop but still admire the way Misty was home in nature. 

A few minutes later they arrived to a small river that had small rocks and a big stub on the side. The river wasn’t big, they could’ve easily cross it since it wasn’t deep either. And with it being crystal clear, Misty could’ve count every single rocks and small fish in there. She choose to sit down on the stub and Cordelia sat down not far away on a big rock.   
Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her cheek on them and glanced at Cordelia. Her eyes were fixed on the river, mesmerised by the last of the sunshine playing on the surface of the water. Misty’s eyes admired the woman infront of her and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Misty said quietly but loud enough for Cordelia to hear it. She watched the older witch as she looked down at her feet, blushing, and a smile spread across her pretty face. She still wasn’t used to Misty calling her beautiful.   
“You’re such a dork.” Cordelia laughed and standing up, she moved herself next to Misty. Lacing their fingers together, she laid her head on the swamp witch’s shoulder. Misty let out a satisfied sight and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer and placed a kiss on top of Cordelia’s head.   
“But you love me.” She said simply but lovingly.   
“More than anything.”


End file.
